


Twin Suns

by AlexYverr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Korkie is a Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYverr/pseuds/AlexYverr
Summary: Right after Mandalore’s fall to the Empire Bo-Katan and her allies go into hiding as stormtroopers hunt down any opposition to their rule. Plagued by visions, Satine Kryze’s nephew goes on a mission to find answers.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for not posting in a while my computer decided to die and it’ll be a while before it’s fixed! So as of right now I’m writing in my phone so I apologize in advance if there’s any formatting or grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! And please let me know what you think down in the comments! I love reading them!

_A brown haired man and a blonde woman sat closely in the confines of a ship. They talked softly as they held each other close. The young woman, known as Satine Kryze, smiled happily as the young man kissed her cheek.  
”Ben,” she grinned even more as she stared up at him lovingly. The door to the hull hissed open startling the couple as sand swirled around obscuring the image until there was only sand for miles around. Two suns blazed angrily through the haze as a dark figure moved slowly through the storm and continued to come closer until the darkness took over.   
_

* * *

Korkie shot up with a gasp his forehead and neck was caked in a cold sweat. The Mandalorian groaned rubbing his face, this was the third dream he had just like it. Every single dream had been in some form his Aunt Satine and that strange man. The door slid silently open to reveal his other aunt Bo-Katan, she smiled knowingly and sat down next to her nephew.

”Same dream again?” She handed him a glass of water. Korkie nodded and took a small sip, “What happened this time?”

”Auntie Satine and the man she’s always with were talking, I couldn’t make out what they were saying except for the name Ben...”

Bo’s face remained neutral but her eyes held mixed emotions, “Korkie... there is a lot you should know. A lot your aunt or I have ever told you—“

”Then tell me please,” the blonde haired man cut her off, “Please I need answers. I don’t think these nightmares will end until I get answers.”

”Satine is your real mom Korkie,” the older woman’s voice was quiet for once and her face was sad in mentioning her deceased sister.

Korkie didn’t meet her gaze as he thought over the news, somehow he always knew.

”And who is my father if it isn’t—“

”I do not know,” the leader of the Night Owls sighed heavily, “Korkie she never meant to hide it from you but it was for your own good.”

”I know Aunt Bo,” he smiled sadly, “I guess that’s what my dreams are trying to tell me. To find my father.”

”That could be it... is there any other part of the dream you remember?”

”A sandstorm with two blazing suns,” he hoped to see her reaction. To his surprise Bo-Katan’s eyes lit up.

”Tatooine is the only place I know with two suns. Rumor has it a man that was close to Satine was there. But that intel is as old as the Empire.”

”I have to try. What is the man’s name?” Korkie stared at her intensely.

”Obi-Wan Kenobi. That’s all I know—“

Korkie hugged his aunt tightly, “Thank you. Is there any way I can leave now?”

”The Empire has yet to lockdown the spaceport so there still is time,” he quickly stood to pack but Bo grabbed his arm, “you probably won’t be able to come back. If they shut down—“

”Then I’ll continue traveling. Maybe get in contact with the Alliance. We need a voice to openly fight. I am a politician not a freedom fighter. Please let me do this.”

”I will not stop you Korkie,” she smiled softly and handed him a communicator, “if you ever need anything contact me.”

”I will,” he gave the woman another quick hug, “Thank you Aunt Bo.”

* * *

As Aunt Bo had said it was awfully easy to steal a ship and leave the system. Anxiety bubbled in the Mandalorian’s stomach as he entered the infamous desert planet’s atmosphere. Gathering his things he put on his helmet and descended the ramp.

A small alien rushed over and started to jitter as it ran its hand along the engine. Korkie shooed it away and it ran off. The armored man shook his head and moved on towards a local cantina. The music stopped at the Mandalorian entered but started up again as Korkie stepped to the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender set down the drink and Korkie nodded.

”I need some information—“

”I’m no snitch bounty hunter,” the bartender growled.”

”I just—“

The human was about to cut him off until the Mandalorian slapped down a bunch of Imperial credits on to the bar top.

”I’m looking for a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

”There’s no one named Obi-Wan,” the man eyed the credits and then Korkie, “But crazy old Ben lives out in the Jundland Wastes by the Dune Sea. He’s a crazy old hermit. I suggest you go back to your employer and tell him your man does not exist.”

Korkie only glared and opened his mouth but the bartender snatched his credits and disappeared to the other side of the bar.

”Kriff,” the Mandalorian cursed drawing a couple glares.

With an annoyed grunt he stormed out of the bar. After trying and failing to haggle his way for a speeder bike transport he was off into the vast desert that was the planet.

Everything was going smoothly until the bike started to make noises and he started to lose speed.

”Great,” he groaned when it cut out, staring at the hot suns he trudged angrily through the sands as they beat down on him with a vengeance.

He now wished he brought more water with him. His throat became more raw and dry as he sucked in breath after breath of arid air. The world started to spin around him as his limbs became numb. Korkie’s body crashed to the ground as the darkness and heat took over his senses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here's another chapter! Boom! Two books updated today! 
> 
> I also really want to thank you all for reading!

The first thing that came to Korkie was his hearing. Every other sense seemed to be really numb. Two voices spoke softly as his comprehension faded in and out.

"I did not know where else to take him. My uncle would have left him out than take him in."

"I don't blame him Luke. But I thank you for bringing him here. I will make sure he recovers," an older voice replied, "there's a storm coming you better get home Luke."

The boyish voice thanked the man before a door whooshed open. More shuffling could be heard and it got louder. Korkie felt his lips part and water trickle down his throat. Coughing the Mandalorian shot up only to be held by a hand. Slowly opening his eyes he stared at a man with greying hair. The man smiled gently as he lowered a sack.

"Glad to see you are alive," he smiled lowering Korkie back onto the bed, "gave my young friend a good scare."

Korkie opened his mouth to reply but his overly dry throat refused to make sound. The older man only smiled and helped him drink some more.

"What brings you out here my young friend?"

"I'm looking... looking for someone," his voice only came out in a whisper.

"Oh?" the man seemed intrigued as he continued to help the young man sip and regain some of the fluids, "You've come to the wrong place for that my friend."

"Yeah... I'm looking for a Jedi."

The man smiled sadly, "The Jedi died out a long time I'm afraid."

"I'm looking for an Obi-Wan Kenobi. My aunt sent me off to find him. Well I had a vision that led me here.

"I'm afraid I never met the man. General Kenobi died many years ago," the man moved to a small kitchen nearby. Korkie felt a tugging in his gut that the man knew something.

"May I ask your name?" Korkie pried but was met by silence.

"Ben," came his eventual answer.

"Nice to meet you Ben. My name is Korkie Kryze," at the mention of his last name the man froze ever so slightly.

"You weren't very prepared for the desert," Ben quickly tried to change the subject.

"I'm looking for information on my father and my aunt said this Jedi Master would know," Korkie continued to pry, "she and her sister had worked with this master and he was very close to them. You might have heard of them, Bo-Katan and Satine?"

The name of Satine made the man pause once more before his voice came out in a hoarse tone, "I heard of the Duchess' death I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you... I had just found out recently she was my real mother," he felt the man's eyes on him and he stared back, "I had come to find information and was sent to ask after a Ben Kenobi on my inquiry of Obi-Wan."

"Where did you ask for this information?" the man fully turned to face him his tone turning dark.

"I-in a cantina," the Mandalorian stammered, fear coursing through him as a dark look crossed his face, "What-"

He ignored the younger man and rushed out. Korkie pulled himself off the bed and stumbled out into the swirling sand. Ben stood across from a squad of troopers an officer stood there pointing at the much older man.

"There have been rumors that you know about a Jedi old man," the officer snarled.

"People do say I'm crazy commander," Ben smiled innocently, "I have lived here for many years. How would I know about a Jedi?"

"You know something old man," the officer snarled as the troopers took aim before the could fire however the sand wiped angrily around them and Ben. A lightsaber sprang to life as the older man sliced throught the blasters of the officer and troopers. Korkie watched in awe at how well the man moved with the storm and how he disarmed each trooper.

Korkie reached for his blaster to help but couldn't find anything, Ben must've taken it away. By the time he looked up only one trooper remained, Ben stood over him and waved his hand. The trooper's body went limp before stiffening. He slowly pulled himself up and walked off into the swirling storm.

Ben turned back to him and Korkie froze. The blue eyes stared at him were the exact same Satine had described to him many times.

"You are Obi-Wan Kenobi..."

The old man gently smiled and led the younger one back into the hut, "And you are dehydrated. You need rest Korkie. We will talk later."

"But-"

"Later," he spoke softly sitting him back onto the bed, "for now rest."

Korkie was going to argue again but his head felt heavy and he felt like he was falling into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Korkie woke to the smell of food. Opening his eyes he was blinded by the hot Tatooine sun. Rubbing his tired eyes he sat up only to find himself alone. On the stove sat a plate of what looked like a brown stew. The Mandolorian shuffled to the 'fresher and quickly took a shower. Ruffling his hair he watched the sand fall to the ground with a look of disgust.

He quickly got dressed once more and made his way to grab the stew. Taking one taste he recoiled at the bland taste. His stomach growled angrily at his pickiness but he didn't care. Setting down the bowl he turned to see Kenobi climbing out of a trap door.

"Good morning," the older man greeted shutting the door, "that stew is for you. I know it's probably not the best tasting but it'll help."

"Thank you," Korkie nodded and reluctantly took the bowl, he didn't want to be rude.

The old man took a seat on the bed and stroked his beard. He looked nothing like the holos his aunt had shown him from the Jedi master's brief time on his home planet, face long eroded by the dreaded conditions of the planet. His tired eyes stared blankly at the sand ridden floor, perhaps trapped in a memory unknown to Korkie. 

This can't be the Grand Jedi general, this was a broken man who probably had seen too much evil in the world... The young man thought as he watched the older human snap out of the daze.

"Ben? Are you alright?" he tried and the old man nodded in reassurance.

"Yes... yes, I'm fine," he shot a quick glance at Korkie seeing he wasn't eating, "eat... Eat, you must be hungry."

Korkie cringed at the texture as his spoon slid thickly through the brown slop with a gritty consistency. It probably wasn't as bad as it looked but he almost gagged. He quickly put the spoon in his mouth resisting the urge to gag. Swallowing thickly he flashed a grimace at the man who sat watching him. Ben only hid a smirk behind his beard.

"So are you really Obi-Wan?" he asked trying to strum up a conversation but only earned a secretive smile from the man.

"Obi-Wan is long dead my friend-"

"Don't lie to me. I'm pretty good at telling if someone is lying," the blonde man glared in more annoyance than anger, "you are him aren't you?"

The silence answered his question as excitement grew. This was him! He couldn't believe it! But yet his smile faded, what had driven this famous general, this war hero, into hiding? Living on this Force-forsaken planet.

"You seem disappointed," Obi-Wan's worn voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"It's just... what happened?" Korkie couldn't help himself as he quickly spewed his thoughts, "Why are you not here and not fighting against the Empire? We could really use someone like fighting against... what?"

Korkie felt him slow in confusion as the older man watched on with interest and the small glimpse of a smile.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "you just remind me of a few people I know."

"Gone now?"

"Some," that blank glance returned for a second before the old man shook it away.

"What happened?" Korkie felt himself leaning forward eager to learn from whatever wisdom was about to be bestowed onto him. 

"Too much..." came the quiet mumble as the man eased himself onto his feet, "I must leave for a little bit. Are you alright staying here for a little while by yourself?"

Korkie felt his head nod as the hermit bowed his head in gratitude, "I promise when I come back I will answer what questions you have. Rest for now."

"But I-"

"Rest I keep my promises Korkie," he said grabbing a staff and a satchel seeing Korkie struggle to stay awake, "rest please."

When the young man awoke he was alone once more. Grumbling in annoyance Korkie swung himself off the bed, cringing at the feeling of sand that gritted under his weight. Old Ben Kenobi was nowhere to be found in the little abode.

Slowly pacing the room the young Mandalorian waited for Ben to return. All the while a feeling tugged at his stomach. He tried his best to ignore the feeling but the compulsion won over. It pulled him to the small cupboard that lay on the far side of the room.

Kneeling down he pulled out a small box from under the worn wood. Prying the dusty surface open he found it to be a hilt. Intuition and prior knowledge told him immediately what the object was. A lightsaber.

It took Korkie a minute to stare at the weapon in awe. The weapon was well known in Mandalorian history, the weapon of a Jedi. It was well known how much this weapon could kill. This innocent looking object called out to him as he reached to grasp the cold metal.

"I hate you!" A voice snarled, raw with emotions as a shock ran up Kryze's arm. The hilt slipped from his hand but it never clattered to the ground.

Spinning around he realized he wasn't in the same place. Lush green stretched around him as far as the eye can see. Immediately Korkie's heart panged realizing it was Keldabe the city he spent his childhood. It had not changed since he last been there, even...

His thoughts ground to a halt as he spotted a ghost. The woman strolled toward him and even though her face was blurred he knew exactly who it was. Before he could not notice it, however now he recognized parts of his face within hers and the fog cleared immediately.

"My son," the ghost whispered reaching towards his face, "oh I wished to tell you..."

"I know," Korkie leaned into her missing touch, "I know..."

"Stay strong my dear Korkie-"

Blinking he felt her touch for a split second before it disappeared. Sand whipped around his face as he stared down at a little girl. Her brown hair done up in little buns as she sniffed away her tears.

"Papa..." she stared up at him, "I'm scared."

Korkie felt himself lean forward trying to examine her. The girl's face called out to his eyes with recognition, he just couldn't place where he had seen her before. But yet it was too familiar, it looked like... like Soniee. It couldn't be, no that is impossible. She disappeared a long time ago. When the empire first arrived

"Be brave my little Solara," a muddle male voice replied, "wait here so I can make sure it's safe. Be brave for me. You are-"

The sweet conversation was cut off by the scream of a ship's engine as he was thrown to the ground. Pain attacked his head as a scream rattled his brain.

"No!" the same girl from before screeched as she was being pulled away, her teary eyes turned upwards to the sky, "Come back! No! Papa!"

The metal hilt clattered to the ground as the scream ripped through his ears. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to shake the emotions that assaulted him. His body shook violently as a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

Turning his eyes laid themselves upon the thin face of Ben Kenobi. A wry smile flashed across his face as his eyes glanced painfully at the fallen object.

His voice was dry with hints of pain flecked underneath the annoyance, "Bad nightmare?"

Korkie swallowed his anxiety, "Y-you could say that. Who's is that?"

Staring into the hermit's eyes he saw a mix of emotions; fear, anger, sadness, and so many flashed by that he couldn't read. The old man stiffly reached down and picked up the cursed object. Awkwardness settled the room as Ben placed the saber back in the box and tucked it back under the table.

"You are him aren't you?" Korkie's voice came even shakier than his body as he turned to face the old man, "The man I'm searching for... that is."

That smile returned to Ben's face as he turned away to grab some water. Sand spilling from his robe despite trying to remove much of the desert that clung to him.

"Why would you say that?"

The Mandalorian froze trying to think of what to say before a thought entered his mind, "A feeling."

Kenobi froze, bottle in hand, "A feeling you say?"

"Yes," the younger man stilled his shaking, "from the first time I encountered you I had this feeling... as if I knew you."

"Your feelings prove you right," the old man turned still grinning, "just need to follow it more. You rely too much on your logic..."

The grin faltered as he glanced at his feet, "Just like your mother..."

"You miss her?"

"Very much so," his voice dropped into a whisper, "but I'm glad you've finally found the truth."

"You knew who I was didn't you?"

His father showed a look that screamed sass, "Of course you have her eyes."

Korkie took a seat on the bench and watched Kenobi in wonder, "I have so many questions right now..."

The older man only smiled as he sat down on the bed, "I'm sure you do. And I will be happy to tell you anything I know. As long as I rest my weary bones."

"Of course."


End file.
